The present invention relates to a centrifugal-force vibratory grinding machine having a container which receives filling material consisting of workpieces and working bodies, the bottom of which container rotates relative to the wall of the container around the axis of the container and leaves a separating gap from the wall of the container.
From U.S. Pat. No. 4,177,608 there is known a centrifugal-force vibratory grinding machine in which the liquid (for instance, water), which is added upon the working and becomes enriched with abraded particles, discharges through the separating gap. In this case, it is not possible to prevent large particles of filling material which correspond to the width of gap from passing into the separating gap and rolling around there. This considerably increases wear, so that after a certain period of operation it is necessary to replace the bottom and/or the container, which involves a considerable expense. In order to overcome this disadvantage, various cross-sectional shapes of the separating gap and directions thereof have been selected. The results are, however, still unsatisfactory.
Furthermore, a horizontal separating gap has been selected, the size of which is adjustable (Patent EP 0 171 527). In this case, the gap-forming surfaces are formed of hard-metal rings which overlap each other. In this way, the life is increased. This, however, entails an increase in the cost of manufacture. The abrasion in the separating gap takes place regardless of the alignment of the axis of rotation of the bottom, both in the vertical and in the horizontal position.